Blood Under The Skin
by Thriller Killer
Summary: (NSFW version of Lost Souls Chapter 17) Kristina Kitten, a new red-violet tabby cat animatronic in the Fazbear gang, has a vicious nightmare of her friends being turned into their macabre Nightmare versions. Horrified when awoken, she breaks down, luckily a certain brown bear is there to comfort her when she wakes up. (Please read A/N inside!)


**A/N: Oh, Glob, why am I posting this ;-; I'm so sorry, I just really wanted to I guess... I PULL RULE 621.**

 **Please, don't flame me on, "Oh, they're robots, they can't have sex" and "You're ruining the fanbase with this autistic shit." Look, I know it's a bit wrong but then again I'm not exactly right in the head (NO I'm not autistic, I'm just depressed, and writing helps me. Even if it's pointless smut like this.) I'm fine with constructive criticism such as telling me how to structure a lemon properly and such because I really do need advice and A LOT of it. This'll probably turn into a thing for me, writing NSFW works, so help me out. But flaming and being rude, that's just messed up. If you don't like this kind of stuff, then why click on it? Why even put on the M-rated filter when you know there will be a fuck-ton of crap like this?**

 **Anyways, good feedback is always accepted! Please review!**

 **For those of you who don't know Kristina from my story Lost Souls, here's a little tidbit description:**

 **Kristina Kitten**

 **Nickname: Kris, Krissy, Kit-Kat (only by Freddy)**

 **Physical: Red-violet, black striped tabby cat with large, emerald green eyes. Sharp black claws and small, razor like teeth. Shortest character in the whole band, skinnier than Chica but not as lanky as Foxy, a happy medium. Has a very small cleavage, would only be B's or maybe even large A's if human in contrast to Chica's large chest, but makes up for it in hip width and, well, her ass, haha.**

 **Personality: Shy to strangers, but very outgoing once you get to know her. She's actually a big extrovert and likes everyone until they give her a valid reason not to. Sweet, caring, and warm to those she loves and is friends with. Has a childish mentality and is naïve but still knows more than you think. May seem stupid to those who do not know her but in reality is fairly intelligent, but pales next to Freddy. Overall a good person.**

 **Brief Synopsis (Backstory): Killed by Vincent, her father, when five years old (known as Kaitlyn when 'alive') and put into the Kristina Kitten suit who was designed to keep Freddy's out of bankruptcy and closure. She possessed the suit, and became friends with the other five. Foxy had a slight crush on her until she made it clear she was not interested in him, but in Freddy. They both obviously have feelings for one another but haven't admitted it. She has recurring nightmares about the future and the Shadows including hers, resulting in paranoia in the waking world. The Marionette from the last restaurant helps her and Freddy didn't find out about her nightmares until recently and tries to help her with them. This is where the story starts off, in one of her dreams, and our bear with a shining top hat saves (fucks) her.**

 **Attraction: She lives in the Fantasy Forest, a small fake forest with a stone castle in the middle. It's full of decorations and she has throw pillows she uses as a bed.**

 **So, starts off in FNaF 4 setting, Freddy COMES ;) in, then things, and more things happen, basically pointless smut.**

 **Read on! Be sure to read Lost Souls after this, because that's what this is based off of (nope, not canon to it though)!**

* * *

The flashlight shook in my hands, and the beam of white jiggled along. I am isolated, I'm dominated by fright. The clock was going to ring for the nightmare to begin at twelve o' clock bell, then I would be forced to down to reckoning.

A jingle broke through my thoughts, soon to be forced through hell and back. I began to run over to the left hallway, seeing a flash of blue violet eyes at the end of the foyer. I yelped in fright and flicked my torch at it frantically. It had begun.

The bed already had three Fredlings on it, and I shrieked in my high pubescent voice, "Get out, get out, get out!"

All three of the beasts grinned at me and fell back under the mattress, back under to who knows what's down there in the darkness.

I bolted over to the closet, and as soon as I turned on the light the abomination of Foxy screeched in my face and I shut the closet door faster than you could die in here. Routine set in, check all the doors and shut them occasionally if something was lurking outside.

 ** _Oh and look, you know these guys!_**

 ** _Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive... The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn._**

The bed slipped from my mind and I hesitated to check the closet.

 ** _The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over. 'Cause Foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order!_**

This time I didn't even bother to flash the light, I just closed it and let him return to his rightful form of a plushie. Tears stung at my face but I wiped them away quickly with my chubby hands. I'm wasn't going to cry, because then I would surely die.

 _ **I am all alone, I'm surrounded by my fears. Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears. I'm not allowed to cry, 'cause they told me I would die. Oh, no, they're getting near... Help me…**_

A scream cracked my voice when the entity under the bed grabbed me by my ankle and snarled deeply.

"No! One more hour!" I pleaded and heard the all too familiar song of Toreador March playing.

The Nightmare lifted me up so I hung from his grip by one leg, and blood rushed to my face. I stared into the dark amber eyes of Nightmare Freddy and a mechanical growl built up in his throat, replicating the original's. He roared and I screamed, letting my eyes pour out upside down. Oh, those teeth and claws though...

 ** _BREAK, BREAK, break my heart! Break me 'til I fall apart! This can't be real, this can't be right! Now die inside the flames of your FRIGHT!_**

White spots danced around my vision mockingly after he slashed his screw like talons across my vulnerable neck. The feeling of my own blood filling up my constricted throat sickened me, and I hacked up a few spurts already clotting.

"F-Freddy..." I sounded painstakingly similar to when I did on the very first day of my eternal scrap yard immunity, everything seemed so much simpler then, not having feelings for a freaking animatronic kiddy bear who has extreme anger issues and has horrible social skills or the dark story behind the seemingly friendly pizzeria. "Please..."

This wasn't Freddy at all. Why was I trying to keep him from killing me in cold-blood?

Deathly silence was my reply, and his jaw fell down revealing all the different rows of fangs. The deep wound which struck my jugular continually pumped more of the sticky, red fluid out, soaking my pajamas and the floor underneath me.

"N-noooo!" I had enough energy left to yell, and his mouth clamped down right on my frontal lobe.

Pain exploded throughout my head and it felt like I was going to black out from blood loss and agony.

 ** _Forced down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening, you thought you were alone... No, they bite you to the bone, you shout!_**

* * *

Waking up, my throat felt raw and uncomfortable with the yowling I was probably doing during the disturbing experience. I broke out in tears and sobbed not even a second later. The wails echoed around the smooth stone walls of my fortress, and it felt like they were closing in on me. My neck hurt, I had a terrible headache, and my chest heaving didn't help the matter.

"Kristina?" The door squeaked open and I screamed.

"Leave me alone tonight! JUST ONE MORE HOUR! PLEASE!" I fell over with my claws dug into my scalp, drawing oil. "NOWHERE TO RUN NOWHERE TO HIDE THEY'RE HERE!"

"What did you do?!" A paw flipped me over and pulled me up to face the owner of it, "What happened?!"

"The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe!" Insanity crept over the corners of my mind, Shoko taking her chance in my moment of weakness.

"STOP IT!" Ice blue eyes glazed over desperately and Freddy shook me, "Snap out of it, Kit-Kat! Please!"

I ceased crying out, but waves of oil tears still flooded down my cheeks. "I-I-I-...ngh!"

"Stop it," he whispered, and I barely noticed him pulling me into his lap and against his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and almost felt like dragging my claws against it just like his Nightmare version did to me, but quickly banished the crude thought. Instead of falling on the pillows, my tears started sopping the fur on his shoulder but it didn't seem like he minded. Eventually my breathing evened out, yet small hiccups and whimpers wracked me every now and then. The bear hummed Toreador March, another cruel reminder of how simple things were before all of the psychopathy settled in.

"Kit-Kat," Freddy said in my ear, and I squeaked in response. "Stay awake."

My exhales came out in rattles, and I felt my throat closing up again.

Freddy pulled my head away from his shoulder, saying slowly, "Calm... down..."

His sapphire blue eyes penetrated my emerald ones deeply, and I forced myself to start breathing regularly. The deep and vulnerable feeling of opia intensified the longer he stared at me and I saw his flint hard optics soften slightly.

"Kristina..." a shiver went down my spine at how his voice suddenly turned husky and guttural, "I... I love you."

He pressed his lips against mine tenderly, and I ran my paws up his chest to sling them around his broad shoulders. I stifled a moan into his mouth and let my eyes roll back while Freddy's tongue slid across my teeth slowly. One of his hands tugged on the back of my head to bring me closer to him, and I complied by opening my mouth partially. His tongue pushed its way inside and I let out a small puff of air through my nose, a small sign of pleasure. A groan escaped me after, and Freddy broke away from the kiss to start nipping at my neck. His teeth gently grazed my pelt and he started sucking on me lightly, pulling another gasp from me.

"Freddy," I sighed and replied to his earlier confession, "I love you, too."

Taking this as an okay to keep going, the bear pushed me on my back into the pillows and rocked his hips against mine. I could feel the full length of his cock erect on my thigh, and a shock went up me at his touch on my core. He kneaded his finger against it and I let out a tight whine, begging for at least some friction. The ice blue eyes above me were hazed with lust and love as he slid a single digit up me and observed my reaction. My back arched involuntarily and a moan found its way out of me, more and more shooting sensations of ecstasy rocking my body. Silvery black claws dug into his shoulders and I mewled into his fur while my emerald optics rolled back in a sweet haze. Freddy worked another finger in, and his length twitched at my yelps. Sliding down in between my legs, he took away his paw and licked it clean. Hot breath warmed my sex and the bear bit down on my thigh right beside him. I spread them open as far as possible, practically begging for him to do something. A gasp escaped me at the sudden sensation of his lips closing around my entrance and sucking gingerly. Groans soon filled the air, and I grabbed at the back of his head to push him closer to my folds. His mouth curled into a grin on me as he pushed his tongue inside and continued to suck. I cried out, ecstasy hitting me like a wave.

Too soon, Freddy pushed himself back up to me and leaned in for a deep kiss. It was strange to taste myself on him but besides that it felt like I was in heaven. His hands held my face against his and he kept me down by locking our hips together. I could feel his now throbbing shaft on my core, and exactly how big it was. The thickness of it was daunting, the length, however, I wasn't sure if I really did want to know the exact number. One of his paws dropped to pump it while the other held himself up. A deep groan escaped his lips and I saw him running his thumb across the small slit on the already glistening tip. I returned my gaze upwards to see his eyes fluttering shut, and an idea crossed my mind. Shimmying down, I made sure to be as discreet as possible and to not make any noises of fabric rustling to alert him of my leave.

With one last check to make sure he wasn't paying attention, I closed my mouth his tip and bobbed my head slightly. Freddy put both his hands forward into the pillows and groaned while I lapped at the thick base. Suddenly, he rolled over so his back would be flat on the cushions and his length stood straight up. I crawled back over to him and pumped my hand up and down his shaft, managing to coax out a few clear drops of precum. My side bang fell in my face as I went back down on him, the faint taste of the goo-like fluid in my mouth. Both of his paws gripped the side of my head, and Freddy brushed away the pieces of hair that dropped through his fingers. I almost gagged when he bucked his hips and forced himself in further. He let out a deep groan and rocked himself back and forth; I continually sucked on him.

Crawling back up to him, I sat in his lap wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him deeply while the burning sensation between my legs grew. Freddy pawed at my chest and I could feel him release a puff of breath from his nose against my cheek. As soon as I took my muzzle away from his, he dragged his tongue against one of my small breasts and I let out a moan. My back arched when his hands dropped to grab my thighs and he licked the other half of my chest. The length of his cock had settled up against my sex, and I whined and rocked my hips on it trying to get him to stop playing with me.

It worked. With a growl, the bear flipped me over so I would be underneath him and bit down on my neck, dragging the wet tip of his cock over my folds. I shivered and groaned, trying to wriggle myself down on him.

"Kit-Kat," Freddy panted in my ears, and pushed in the head slowly.

A shock of pleasure bolted up my spine and I gasped, wanting more. More than half of him slid in, and a sudden twinge of pain cut off my oncoming groan.

"Sorry," I heard the bear mutter in my ear, and with a sharp thrust my virginity shattered.

At first, I had to bite down on my lip so hard that I drew oil. The small, amazing feelings had disappeared suddenly and left me in the most uncomfortable haze. My arms curled around Freddy's broad shoulders while I waited to give him the cue to move. After a few seconds, I hissed softly and rocked myself against him, managing to regain a few warm tingles. Freddy groaned and humped in softly, his whole cock now buried in my folds. Heavy pants escaped him occasionally, his breath smelling surprisingly sweet and only adding to the rapture.

"Freddy," I cried out and arched my back, my red-violet tail curling it around one of his ankles.

He replied with a puff and quick snap of his his hips forwards. I moaned loudly and scrunched up my claws in his pelt, letting him set the fast, demanding pace. My eyes rolled back as I bounced with the tempo and rolls of his hips. Freddy moaned and I gasped, tightening around his length. Through slitted optics I could see him grin with half lidded eyes, leaning down so his muzzle would be near my ear and then let out another deep moan.

"Ngh..." I shuffled underneath him and whined, trying to keep him moving into me constantly.

The bear complied, and continually slammed in while I turned into a writhing mess underneath him. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist and I still had my arms around his neck, the combination pulling his chest and hips flush against mine. His breathing became labored and icy blue eyes fluttered, lips slightly parted to let out a puff of air, and ears flattened backwards on his head. A yowl of pleasure rang out from me when he slammed against my walls.

"Dammit," grunts and pants came from him and he suddenly snapped his optics open and yelled, "Shit!"

I hung my jaw in protest as he slid out of me, not humping himself back in. The high I was gaining suddenly dropped and I was about to snap at Freddy impulsively until a paw gripped my side roughly, a quick motion of it flipping my whole body over so I was laying down on my stomach. There was just enough time for me to prop my backside up with my hind legs before his other hand came down and pushed down on my upper back. Yelping at the sudden turn of events, I was quickly silenced by Freddy rubbing the tip of his length on my entrance, and the deep growl that emitted from the back of his throat. The whimpers I gave out in return were muffled by my face being held down into the pillows below. I grabbed them in my claws, preparing for whatever harsh treatment I was about to receive.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your name," his voice dropped even lower than I thought possible, a resonating snarl that sent chills down my spine itself.

"Oh, please do," I let out a shaky whisper into the multicolored fabrics and clenched them in my hands even tighter.

Almost on cue, he slammed himself inside. My back legs shook and almost gave out with that single thrust when there were many more to come. It felt like every screw in my body was coming loose with every moan and hump, falling out and becoming undone. If there were any screws falling out of me literally I would not have even been surprised.

"Freddy!" I shouted and arched my back and tail, wrapping it around his leg again.

"That's it, baby," he let go of my waist and fell down onto his paws, still managing to keep up the work he was doing on me, "say my name. Scream for me, oh, Kit-Kat..." His voice fell away into a series of erotic sighs and murmurs.

I sank my teeth down into my lip again, and my face was still in the mound of cushions. Freddy's maw suddenly closed around my neck and I let out a light squeak. His tongue flicked against me and I could feel the damp streaks it left against my skin and his groans vibrating throughout my entire body. My face became red and warm, only worsening when I could hear wet slaps coming from behind me and when Freddy groped at my chest with a single paw and tweaked one of my tits. The sounds, smells, tastes, and feelings overwhelmed my senses and a knot formed in my stomach and my core became increasingly sensitive, growing closer and closer to an orgasm. Freddy tugging at me with his teeth and hands only added to the sensation, and I knew I wouldn't last very much longer.

"Freddy! Ah..." I panted braced myself against his hard thrusts.

"Kristina," he cried back, finally letting go of my neck to say but returned to sucking on the point where it met my shoulders. "Oh, God, fuck..."

That one thrust finally hit my g-spot. I howled in ecstasy and pushed myself back on him, trying to get him to hit the textured part of my walls again. After a few more hits on it, I felt the tight, warm knot begin to let go and spill myself around him.

I shrieked incoherently when I came, clenching around his deliciously thick cock and releasing around him. Freddy let out a strangled groan while coming afterwards, and the first few hot strings of his seed pooled in me with relish. My mind was blank with rhapsody while the last few waves of our orgasm washed over us. It was like I was floating in a sweet, white haze, immune to any feeling but nirvana. After what seemed like years in this paradise my senses returned. I came back to Earth in a wreck, my fur was tangled, thighs were soaked, drool hung from the corner of my mouth and I had not the faintest clue as to where my star shaped barrette went.

The final strands of Freddy's jizz spilled into me and caught on the insides of my folds. He removed himself a few moments later, and I was left with an almost... empty sensation. Satisfied, yet empty. The bear let out a huff and fell onto his back beside me, and I curled up into the crook of his arm.

"I love you," he said, holding me gladly and kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too," I replied faithfully, eyelids already feeling heavy and drooping.

I soon fell asleep to the sound of him humming Toreador March in my ear softly.

* * *

Blinking tiredly, I stretched out and flexed my claws. I can't remember any of the dreams I had or what I was doing before I fell asleep. I don't even remember coming in here, to my attraction, the Fantasy Forest. Lazily, I scanned the castle where I slept. Everything was in place, the dressers, the posters of the rest of the band, the banners depicting mythical creatures, the bean bags, and the mountains of pillows which served as my bed. Wait. Something was not in place.

I picked up a black top hat beside me, carefully examining it in my hands. To get a better look I pushed myself up into a sitting position, then winced at how sore I felt, especially on my legs and thighs. What did I do before falling asleep? And why was Freddy's hat here?

Things were not adding up for me, but maybe they would if I delved deeper. If I had paid attention to how the soreness was mostly in between my thighs, not exactly them, and the white stained throw pillows to the other side of me, and how my own prop was off and floating around somewhere in the room, too. Still, I did not, and only gazed confusedly at the object in my hands.

"This is Freddy's," I told myself, "Why is it here, then, not with him?"

After another minute of thinking, I shrugged and decided to look for the bear. He would probably start killing everybody when he realizes he can't find it, knowing how he is. I stood up, cringing again at the aches, and drifted across the cold, gray, stone floor to the heavy wooden door that was held ajar. A memory tugged me back into the castle, but I ignored it, trudging on to find Freddy.

Maybe he could give me some insight on what I was doing.

* * *

A/N: *crawls out from under desk* So, uh, you like? Hehe, I do. It didn't turn out that bad, I don't think. But, then again, I'm the author, so of course I have a high view of my works.

No, but really, was it good? Please tell me in the review section, or PM me anything mordoingssonal or questions! This is a one time thing, completed, so I won't be making more chapters! That ending was probably my favorite part...

Again for the hate, I pulled a Rule 621 on this, okay! The idea of smut popped in my head when posted Chapter 17 of Lost Souls and I wrote it! No harm in that. None at all. Just stay away if you wanna go apeshit on me, or PM any flames. As long as you don't review flames, I'm cool (literally), flames in the form of PMs are fine because I can easily forget about it and delete it. But comments are permanent, so keep it nice in that section.

Follow, favorite, and REVIEW please! Means a lot to me!

Peace out, Rainbow Trout!


End file.
